A Grave with no Body
by kyou fangirl
Summary: sirius. death. sad. its about the mourning of sirius. Please read and review. i dont own.
1. Chapter 1

**Not actually amazing, but alright. Just sadness about Sirius and all that. Read and REVIEW DAMMIT! Enjoy! :)**

A Grave With no Body

How do you pay respects for a man who vanished into thin air? He was there one moment, and then, after the longest moment of eternity, he was just not. He, of course, being the falsely accused and convicted murderer, Sirius Black. He had died suddenly, leaving those who had cared for him in life, utterly, and horribly alone.

There was nothing to remember him by, except a small newspaper clip that had been what the Ministry considered a decent apology for 12 years of imprisonment without trial. It informed the public that, on June 17, Sirius Orion Black was murdered by cousin and known Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange; That they were _sorry_ to say that he had, in fact, been wrongly accused of crimes committed by another, but that he would have been glad that his name, though posthumously, had been cleared. Peter Pettigrew had been stripped of his Order of Merlin, First Class, and was now a wanted, and living, criminal. To call it an article would be a vast overstatement. Most of the page was dedicated to pictures of the hiding Death Eaters, as if any of those scum were worth half as much as the man who had given his life trying to protect the world from them. And no one would remember Sirius. No one would care about him. No one would know that he had been kind, or beautiful, or brilliant.

They, the people who had read the article carefully enough to catch his name, would remember him as that criminal who had been killed by Lestrange, who had apparently not killed that Pettigrew boy, or the Potters. For a few weeks, he would be the talk of gossip, though overshadowed by the rise of Voldemort, and would have people speculating over his innocence, saying that the government had it all wrong, that they had a friend who knew someone in that explosion's brother and that he would swear on his life that Sirius Black had been guilty.

Sirius Black had been a well-loved man for the earlier years of his life, and with good reason. He had been popular, charming and a good person. But, when it all came down to it, he died a better man than any of the so-called friends who had scoffed at the idea that Voldemort could have risen, and he died virtually alone. He died in the midst of loyal members of the Order of the Phoenix, but when he was gone, only four people _really_ cared. _Everyone_ should have cared. The world should have stood still, the breath caught in it's inhabitants' throats, with tears appearing in their eyes and on their cheeks, and it should have happened to _everyone_.

It happened to Nymphadora Tonks, second cousin of Sirius Black, who had admired him and looked up to him. It happened to Remus Lupin, the devoted lover and friend of the fallen hero. It happened to Albus Dumbledore, who had cared for the man as a son or a brother. And it happened to Harry Potter, the only real family the man had had, and vice versa. These four all saw him die, and felt a part of themselves go with him. And they were forced to wake up from their trance in an instant, or be killed by their enemies. As their eyes blurred with tears and their breath came out in sobs, they faught for their lives and for revenge. Everything just kept going. And when it was all over, the only thing left from Sirius Black's life was an old motorbike and a house that had been his first prison cell. There was no body to bury and there was no family to inform. Everyone and everything important to him that remained had been in that room when he died.

When the day was done, it all seemed to have been a dream. Too much had happened that night. Voldemort was back and Sirius Black was gone from the universe so completely that the only proof of his existence in the first place was their very-real sorrow.

The next time all four people would be in the same room was the following August. Dumbledore appeared at the door of the Burrow one morning, just past dawn, and requested to see Harry. Upon his exit into the early-morning mist, he was met by not only Dumbledore, but Tonks and Remus as well. They gave him sad smiles, and he just looked at them confusedly.

"We just wanted to do something for Sirius. He would've wanted you to come. No funeral, we haven't got a… a body," said Remus shakily, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded. Without a word, Remus' grip on his shoulder tightened, and he was being pulled through a tube, squeezed in where only one person should fit, for a third time that summer. They had appeared, along with the other three, to a secluded space on a hill, surrounded by a few trees. In the light cast by the sun rising sun, Harry could see a small, stone marker of some sort. It was a tomb stone.

Sirius Orion Black

1959-1996

An innocent man

That was all it said. It just stated the facts. The four of them stood around it and just looked at it, as though expecting something to happen. This wasn't a funeral. They had no body, no priest, and nothing to say. Eventually, Remus was the first to speak. He spoke of how he had loved Sirius. It wasn't a speech, it was just him remembering Sirius. None of the others commented on this new information. They just took turns speaking. Harry didn't say much. He talked about how he had thought he was saving Sirius, not killing him when he went to the Ministry that night. He said how sorry he was. He and Tonks expressed their grief that they hadn't known this man their whole lives, as they should have. Tonks addressed the stone directly, saying that he was the sort of person she hoped to be, and how grateful she was that she had become so close to him in their brief time working together. Dumbledore spoke in an even tone, something the others had failed to accomplish. He recounted Sirius' adolescence to them. He reminded them all of the circumstances under which this hero had been brought up; that he had gone against thing he had been told were right as an infant; that he saw through the lies of his family and bettered himself, which was not something most people could do. He was born to be evil, but, by his own choice, decided not to be.

When all was said and done, they stopped their tears and just stood there and looked at Sirius' name, printed in such small letters on a stone in the middle of nowhere, where it would never be seen again. When Tonks moved over to Harry and gripped his hand tightly, all of them caught the signal and found themselves back at the Burrow in a split second.

While Remus was alive, he was a frequent visitor to that clearing. He returned constantly for a year, coming to cry, ask questions, or to sit in silence and imagine Sirius was still beside him. He stopped coming when he married Tonks. So did Tonks.

Dumbledore went back only once before his death. Knowing what was to come, he returned to pay his respects once more. He wordlessly left a picture at the base of the tombstone and then aperated back to Hogsmede to prepare himself for death.

The picture that lay on the ground at Sirius' clearing was a photograph found in Grimmauld Place of the Marauders as children, no older than 12 or 13, smiling and waving at the camera, blissfully unaware of the future and how it would tear them apart. It was how they should be remembered.

Harry didn't return to that spot, or tell his friends that he had been gone that morning, until the war ended. It was one of the first things he did. He took Ron, Hermione and Ginny there. He had Remus and Tonks buried there, beside their dear friend, and he came back to visit them all regularly for the rest of his life.

**Okay, so I had no idea how to end it so I just sort of left it there. I really just want to post it now, but I might edit it later. Maybe add ad decent ending. Idk. PLEASE REVIE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! AND I LOOK AT THE PROFILE OF PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! SO I MIGHT READ YOUR STUFF AND **_**I**_** LEAVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS FOR **_**EVERYONE**_**! :D**


	2. Advertising

_**PLEASE READ:**_** I know some people might not consider this chapter to be **_**strictly **_**within the rules of this site, but, believe me, I am just putting it up to hopefully help people find stories they will like and save them the trouble of searching my profile to find them. If you, personally, are bothered by my self-advertising, then please review or PM to tell me so, and I will be more than happy to remove this chapter. **

**Now on to the shameless self-advertising:**

**HULLO THERE! HERE! HAVE SOME SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!**

**If you liked THIS, which I certainly hope you did if you made it this far, ie the end, then you are SURE, or HOPEFULLY will like at least one of these!**

El Castillo del Merodeador

Summary: in 2014, the Weasley-Potter clan made themselves a club house: El Castillo del Merodeador, or simply the Castle. Over the years some interesting things happened there. second gen. series of one-shots. sorry for the bad summary. better than it sounds.

Story: "James then walked around the trunk several times, examining it carefully, perhaps more than was strictly necessary, and continued in through the passageway that had become obvious at this proximity, which he assumed people weren't supposed to reach. It took a few minutes, but at the end of the tunnel, he found himself in a dark, dank house of some sort, that had been ripped to shreds from the inside. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was, but he didn't really care. There were some signs to hint at this house not being in use. For instance the lack of inhabitants, and, upon further inspection, anything that could lead one to believe there had been inhabitants or guests for twenty-some years. It quickly became his favorite discovery…"

Link: .net/s/5882910/1/El_Castillo_del_Merodeador

Evil Within

Summary: If things had gone differently at the Battle Of Hogwarts. It'll get better past the prologue, I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Story: ""-now you all see what become's of your great _hero!_? He was weak! And now, though my own body is destroyed, I shall reign over all of you through him!" He could feel Voldemort inside of him, quickly pushing him out of his own body and into a corner of his mind. The new occupant was jubilant. Things couldn't have turned out any better for him. And it was all his fault…"

Link: .net/s/5375491/1/Evil_Within

If You Were Gay

Summary: yeah... as in the avenue q song. dont own the song, barely own the plot and dont own the characters. remus/sirius. james/remus friendship. silliness.

Story: ""You know that guy?"

"Yes," he muttered. This meant he was either psychic or not really listening. I was okay with both.

"Well he sat with me at lunch."

"Fascinating," said Remus, in a voice that sounded just not sarcastic enough that I deducted that he was referring to his book. How he could still find it fascinating on the eight time around, I would never know.

"And he was smiling at me." Remus made a note in his book, which no normal person should do if they aren't reading a book for a class. "And talkin' to me." Remus turned the page. "And I think he was kind of coming on to me! I think he might have thought I was gay!" Remus looked up showing looking aggravated. "Though if I were gay, he would totally be my type…""

Link: .net/s/5694046/1/If_You_were_gay

In Your Shadow

Summary: Its just sorta three, short, individual things written from the perspectives of Rose Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter on the topics of their first year at hogwarts. Hints of Rose/Scorpius. Sort of overlaps with Rosius Randomness

Story: "Weasley? Yes, when I say that I _do_ mean _The_ Weasley. As in 'yes, my dad was Uncle Harry's side kick.' I get asked that question _so_ much. You'd think kids this age could find better celebrities to obsess over. Like singers. Or actors. Or _more impressive people than my parents_. And you'd think the novelty would've worn out by now. Since the war, this school has had _seven other Weasleys (how are we still a big deal!?)!_ And when I sat on the stool, waiting to be sorted, I could _see_ the Gryffindor table waiting to applaud; waiting to welcome me into their family, not that I wasn't technically blood kin to about half of them anyway, but it wasn't just my family. It was _everyone! _It took most people a few seconds to realize what had happened because most of them hadn't been listening anyway, under the assumption that a Weasley at this school couldn't possibly be anything but a brave and true Gryffindor. But, sure enough, that moldly old hat surprised them all, for a third time that night, and shouted 'Ravenclaw…'"

Link: .net/s/5838674/1/In_your_shadow

Love

Summary: just a short story that talks about the close relationships in Remus Lupin's life. a bit of remus/sirius. just for funzies! pleeeaaase review!

Story: "When Remus came to school, he had been surprised by the ease with which people accepted him. Well, not _all_ people, but the only ones that mattered. James Potter was among them. He was, without fail, a loyal an kind friend, even though he was a bit of a prat. He along with the other Marauders made sure Remus never worked himself to death. There was even a memorable moment where someone mocked Remus and ended up in the hospital wing for a month from James' skillful dueling technique. James had been the first to discover his 'furry little problem,' as well as the first to give it an annoying nick name. When he had realized what was going on, he, in a display of uncharacteristic maturity, approached Remus in private and told him that he knew, and that he was okay with it..."

Link: .net/s/5501873/1/Love

Romance on Shuffle

Summary: Remus lupin and Sirius black. Drabbles writen for a challenge i saw on someone elses profile. all ten are inspired by songs i heard with my ipod on shuffel and writien during the song. it was not easy! but it was fun. if you like showtunes, you'll like it

Story: "Remus could hardly believe it. He walked into the great hall admiring the candles. On the train, he had been bored, and he was missing his parents, but all of that was insignificant. He was _HERE!_ A _WEREWOLF! AT HOGWARTS! _He had the sensation that he was dreaming, but everything was just so magical. Even the French fries he was eating at the feast! The skies he could see above him were shown magically through the ceiling! And the boy he was sitting with was magical as well. Remus had already developed a crush. It was love at first sight. He was really, the luckiest person in the world." (BTW, that one is for the song Here I Am from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels)

Train Rides

Summary: Remus and Sirius... and trains : gonna be about 15 chapters long. yay! please read and review. Xoxoxo

Story: "It was the first of September. A young boy with shoulder-length, black hair stood outside a black car. The car had the appearance of being very expensive, and, had you been walking by at precisely the right time and place, you could have caught a glimpse of the disproportionally large interior before the boy slammed the door. A man stepped out of the drivers door and walked around to the trunk, only to find that the boy had retrieved his luggage on his own. Said boy was now walking away with a large trunk without so much as a backward glance."

Link: .net/s/5358817/1/Train_Rides

With Me Or Against Me

Summary: just a quick oneshot about astoria and draco. It takes place during the battle at hogwarts. If you don't know who astoria is........ then you suck. Rated T for an itsy bit of swearing and violance, but that is all : enjoy!

Story: "As he started to wake up, Draco heard faint crashing noises, a scream somewhere in the distance, and the shouted incantation for a shield charm coming from very nearby. He opened his eyes and looked up, squinting. From his distinctly undignified place on the floor, he could see a cloak sweeping past his face, and the long black hair of its wearer. She looked back at him, hair whipping around her face, and green eyes made contact with his, briefly. She looked around and gave her attention to the attacking deatheater once more, putting him in a strong full-body bind."

Link: .net/s/4985682/1/With_Me_or_Against_Me

**Please note that**the stories advertised here are only the stories I have written for Harry Potter. To find stories for such fandoms as Bat Boy, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, The Odyssey and more, please do visit my other stories at this link: .net/u/1771431/ Thank you and please remember to **review :)**


End file.
